Peacock
by Darkeyes17
Summary: G1 Complete: After Jazz's mission, at a party, there's a certain song that Jazz dances to. It gets Prowl hot...the night ends like all P x J should. Shameless sticky Prowl and Jazz lovin'


**A/N: I'm BAACCCKKK! With some more lemony/sticky Prowl x Jazz. Only this time, Prowl is on top ;) You all know the disclaimers. I do not own Transformers or Katy Perry songs.**

* * *

><p><strong>A transformers story: Peacock<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh, just by watching his mate, a certain Praxian was getting very, <em>very<em> turned on. Jazz had been gone on a long mission – far longer than the both of them would have liked, but it needed to be done – and now the saboteur was partying in his victory, and he was partying hard. The rec-room was dark, lit only by pulsing strobe lights in all kinds of shades of neon, and the music was pounding and vibrating, almost on the border of pain to Prowl's sensitive doorwings. Prowl was in a dark corner booth, sipping his energon in silence, the only light near him was the bright ice blue glow from his optics. And he was watching Jazz.

Jazz, who was dancing without abandon, loosing himself in the ebb and flow of the music around him. It was a simple joy to watch him as he shook his hips and moved his limbs rhythmically. It was like watching a song inside of itself, twisting and turning like a graceful, airless rollercoaster. It was beautiful. And for Prowl, arousing.

And his hands. Those obsidian, beautiful and damnable hands that had brought Prowl overload and pleasure over and over, were making love to Jazz's own body, caressing his hips and chest as he continued to weave his spell of dance over those who watched. And then the music changed. It went from slow, smooth and sensual with a heavy pounding base…and then the voice of one of America's popstars with a bouncy beat jarred the dance completely.

_~I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock~<br>_

Prowl's optics widened at the lyrics. He knew what that word meant. It referred to a male phallus. His sharp gaze turned to Jazz, who seemed disoriented from the abrupt changed, and then he grinned and began to move again. Only this time, he faced Prowl's corner dead on with a cheeky grin. He began to bounce along with the beat, his chassis heaving up and down appealingly with each footfall.

_~Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee  
>Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee<br>I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating~  
><em>

Prowl watched, stiffening in his chair as Jazz unabashedly crooked his finger towards him and trailed that same finger to his lipplates, giving it a kiss. Prowl's doorwings flicked in arousal as he imagined those lips over his own, feeding him sweet, everlasting poison.

_~Words are mislead  
>Such a tease<br>Wanna see the show  
>In 3D, a movie<br>Heard it's beautiful  
>Be the judge<br>And my girls gonna take a vote~_

The doorwinged mech gasped as Jazz showed his flexibility and turned around into a full back bend, upside-down helm displaying the same cheeky grin plastered over those smooth faceplates.

_~I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin  
>(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)<br>I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin  
>(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)~<em>

Prowl's vents kicked on smoothly, and he was glad no-one was sitting near him as Jazz swayed and moved with the faster beat, wiggling his hips tantalisingly at Prowl like a buffet. The lithe black and white frame rolled from bottom to top, showcasing every line, seam, every graceful curve. The visor flashed in the near darkness, and that's when Prowl knew that Jazz was getting turned on just as much as he was.

_~Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch<br>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
>Come on baby let me see<br>What you're hiding underneath  
>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?<br>What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful<br>Come on baby let me see  
>Whatchu hidin' underneath~<em>

The Praxian had to hold back a strangled cry as Jazz's hands crept closer and closer to his panel. Prowl had to restrain himself from getting up, getting Jazz and throwing him over his shoulder where they would go into their quarters and interface the night away like horny petro-bunnies. But he held himself composed, only his optics showing how he was affected by Jazz's movements: the bouncing of the glossy chassis, the shaking of hips, and that damnable salacious smirk etched onto his lovers faceplates.

_~Oh my god no exaggeration  
>Now all this time was worth the waiting<br>I just shed a tear  
>I'm so unprepared<br>You've got the finest architecture  
>End of the rainbow looking treasure<br>Such a sight to see  
>And it's all for me~<em>

Prowl let out a soft moan as he watched Jazz, his spike now feeling _very_ uncomfortable behind his plating. Suddenly his breath hitched. Jazz had done something Prowl had never thought he'd do in plain view in public. While he had drawn a finger into his mouth, while his other hand had sneakily pressed over his crotchplate. And then, too fast to see for every other bot in the room. Jazz opened his panel, plunged his finger into his valve and drew it back out, closing the panel shut as he slowly licked off his own lubricant. Panting and aroused, Prowl stood up, trying to keep his doorwings from twitching, and strode out of the room towards his quarters as fast as he dared. Halfway there he heard footsteps not far behind him. Familiar footsteps. Jazz's. As his optics darkened slightly, Prowl smiled.

He got to their quarters, and as soon as he stepped through, he was span around and pushed into the door by a very amorous Jazz.

"Enjoy the show babe?" he grinned, hands trailing over Prowl's chestplates tantalizingly.

"Mmm," Prowl purred, "Very much."

Jazz latched on to Prowl's lipplates passionately, kissing him fervently, as if Prowl was the sweetest thing in the universe. Prowl responded with all the feeling he could muster before grabbing Jazz's aft. The saboteur squealed at the sudden move, before giggling. Prowl smirked into their glossae tangling kiss, before hiking Jazz up to wrap his legs around his waist. Jazz purred, engine revving, as he did so.

"My, my, someone missed me," Jazz said, tenderly stroking the striking red chevron on Prowl's forehelm.

"Oh, you have no idea," Prowl growled, letting his vocaliser vibrate. The vibrations travelled to Jazz's sensory horns, and he gasped as his horns fed that pleasurable data into his CPU. It was then that Jazz realised that Prowl had retracted his interface panel and his spike was standing, thick and warm, between them, a bead of pre-fluid at the tip.

"Oh, Ah think Ah do," chuckled Jazz, reaching a hand down to fondle the tip.

Optics flashing, Prowl walked them over to the wall, opened up Jazz's valve panel, and thrust in without a word.

"OH! P-pprrrrrooooowwwlll!" whined Jazz. He was aroused and wet, so it didn't hurt, but the suddenness of being so _filled_ had shocked him. Prowl was in him, triggering every sensor in his valve and pressing him up against the wall in a way that aroused him. He clenched, feeling the whole length buried in him. He looked at Prowl and saw his own expression reflected – desperate, needy and so turned on.

"Jazz," Prowl panted, and pulled out, and then in, starting a well known rhythm. Jazz hissed in pleasure as Prowl began to pound him against the wall, his hips clanging back with each thrust '_bang, bang, bang!'_ his ankles locked at Prowl's aft. Jazz's helm arched back against the wall, exposing his neck to his lover. Prowl took advantage of the opportunity, burying his mouth into the cabling and wiring of the enticing neck in front of him, sucking, nipping, licking, anything to leave Jazz a trembling, aroused, hot mess.

"Ah, ah, ah!" moaned Jazz, being pounded so nicely, that thick spike satisfying him to no end as it rubbed his sensitive walls, his valve lips trickling lubricant out and over the swollen spike greedily thrusting in.

"Prowlerrr…ya're so good," Jazz moaned, wiggling a bit so he could suck on a chevron tip. In between bites and licks to Jazz's neck, Prowl replied, "I…know…oh Primus…you're so tight!"

Prowl the abruptly stopped on an out thrust, spike hanging stiff in the air with sticky strings of purple lubricant hanging off, connected to Jazz's rippling valve as it hungered for the spike. "Prowl!" mewled Jazz in disappointment.

"Shh, love. I want to test your…flexibility." Prowl, with strong, firm hands, guided Jazz's legs apart, one off to the side, one pointing almost straight up, leaning against Prow's shoulder. "Ok?" he whispered. After all, it wouldn't do to hurt one's lover.

"Y-yeah. Please babe, Ah want you in me!" pleaded Jazz, going mad from lust as his valve clenched in on itself.

"As you wish."

He drove back in, hips snapping in a faster pace than before as his hands grabbed Jazz's smooth aft and ground his hips against his groin. They moaned simultaneously at the new angle, lubricant dripping down their thighs as their hips made metal music over and over and over again, the coil of approaching climax rising as they panted in their exertions, Jazz calling Prowl's name over in an almost continuous stream of sound was he arched against the wall. Jazz felt helpess against the torrential pleasure, unable to tease his lover's doorwings or chevron, only able to clutch at his shoulders and pant his name in a soft keen.

"Babe, Ah'm close," breathed Jazz, the first intelligible thing he could get out while Prowl made love to him. He felt stretched in the most amazing way, ready to overload and take Prowl with him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…ngh…ah…"

"Me, me too Jazz, nnnnnnnnnnghhh! Just…a…bit….more…"

And then Prowl slammed home to the top of Jazz's valve, overloading the sensor there. They overloaded, names on the others lips, almost too perfectly together, the valve rippling over the thick, engorged member within that was spurting out transfluid almost painfully to cascade and coat the walls, overflowing to slide out of the valve and onto the ground. They shook where they were, Prowl still standing with his spike buried in the almost scorching wetness, and Jazz, up against the wall, legs obscenely spread, helm to the side in post-overload daze. Carefully putting Jazz's legs back around his waist, the doorwinged mech held him to walk over to their berth and place him gently on it.

"Mmm, that was one of the best welcome home presents ever," moaned Jazz as Prowl slid out and cleaned them both up. After they were clean Jazz cuddled up next to his mate to press a kiss to his nose. Prowl, in turn, nuzzled him gently.

"I'm glad you did. Rest, you were pretty out of it seconds out of the overload…I love you," whispered Prowl tenderly.

"Course Ah was out of it, with ya poundin' me too overload. It was so good tho'. Love you too Prowler," Jazz whispered back, before doing as he was bid and falling into an easy recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like this one! Someone asked for Prowl on top, and who am I to deny? REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**


End file.
